


Talented

by canicallyoumaddie



Series: Our Story: A Domestic Klance AU [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, Lance plays piano, M/M, New Relationship, They sing together, They're Seniors in college, it's cute and soft, klance, lil babs, my beautiful sons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 07:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12743778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canicallyoumaddie/pseuds/canicallyoumaddie
Summary: Keith spends most of his time on Lance and Hunk's couch, but notices a new furnishing in the room: a Casio. Or, Lance and Keith find out they make a pretty great duet.





	Talented

**Author's Note:**

> bwaaaaahhh I'm back--I feel like I have been drowning in everything with grad school, but I found this in my docs from MAY and decided to do an overhaul and post it, finally. I hope you enjoy this lil drabble of fluff! <3 Thanks for reading! If you like it, please don't hesitate to leave kudos/comment- I love hearing what you guys think!

Ever since he started dating Lance, Keith found himself spending more and more time sprawled out on his boyfriend’s couch, listening to Lance putter around doing dishes or other chores. On this particular Thursday, they both had the afternoon off and the apartment to themselves—Hunk was in class, so the pair was enjoying their time alone. From his perch, Keith glanced around the room and noticed an unfamiliar Casio keyboard set up in the corner. He furrowed his eyebrows and pushed himself up on his elbows to look over the couch into the kitchen. “Hey Lance?” He asked.

 

“Hm? What’s up?” Lance replied, bending around the sharp corner of the counter and moving to stand by the arm of the couch.

 

“Who’s been playing piano? I haven’t seen it set up before.”

 

Lance smiled sheepishly. “It’s me.”

 

Keith shot upright. “Really? How long?”

 

Lance squinted one eye and rubbed the back of his neck, “I dunno...like...ten years? My family has a real one, but for now I have to play that.” He gave Keith a wry smile. “It’s garbage, but it’s _my_ garbage.”

 

Keith raised his eyebrows. “I didn’t know that.” He pursed his lips thoughtfully. “I don’t know why I’m surprised though.”

 

“Why do you say that?”

 

Keith shrugged and lay back again. “I don’t know, it seems like you’d be musically inclined.” A soft smile crossed his face.

 

Lance smiled back, coming over and lifting Keith’s legs so he could sit. Laying them over his lap, he squeezed Keith’s calf. “Ah, I see. Well, then. Most people think it's because of my dainty fingers.” To prove his point, he framed his face with both hands and wiggled them. “Pianist’s fingers, they say. I could make a _million_ jokes, but I’ll hold back this time.”

 

“Would you play for me?” Keith asked, reaching up to catch one of Lance’s hands and lacing their fingers together.

 

Lance looked down at Keith with a raised eyebrow. “You’d want that? I’m not _that_ good,” he replied, laughing.

 

“Of course, why wouldn’t I?” Keith said. “I’d love to hear you play.”

 

Lance smiled, patted Keith’s legs so he’d move them off his lap, and stood up to go over to the piano. Pulling a chair over, he sat at the piano and turned it on. Keith joined him in the corner, standing just behind him so he could drape his arms around Lance’s neck.

 

Cracking his knuckles, Lance set his hands to the keys and started to play. After a few bars, Keith recognized the song and started to hum along quietly. Soon he found himself singing involuntarily.

 

_Nobody said it was easy,_

_It’s such a shame for us to part,_

_Nobody said it was easy,_

_No one ever said it would be this hard,_

_Oh take me back to the start._

_I was just guessing_

_Numbers and figures_

_Pulling the puzzles apart_

_Questions of science_

_Science and progress_

_Don't speak as loud as my heart_

_Tell me you love me_

_Come back and haunt me,_

_I wanna rush to the start_

_Running in circles_

_Chasin tails_

_Coming back as we are._

Keith stopped when he noticed that Lance had stopped playing. He pulled back to look down at him and raised an eyebrow. “What?”

 

“You listen to _Coldplay_?” Lance asked, shaking the shocked look from his face.

 

Keith gave him a wry grin and shrugged. “I had a phase.”

 

Lance spun the chair around to face him. “So when were you going to tell me you could sing like that?” He asked.

 

Keith furrowed his eyebrows. “What do you mean?”

 

Lance blinked at him. “What d’you mean _‘What do you mean’_? Did you just hear yourself?”

 

“Yeah, I mean, I was singing the song—was it bad?”

 

Lance nearly choked. “Was it ba—it was amazing, Keith. I had no _idea_ you could sing! You have been hiding this from me!” His face lit up with an excited smile.

 

Keith frowned. “I wasn’t keeping anything from you—I didn’t think it was a big deal. I can carry a tune, sure, but it’s nothing special.”

 

Lance closed his eyes and took a breath, then reached for Keith’s hands. “Keith. Has _no one_ ever told you that you have an amazing voice?” Keith shook his head and Lance shook his head right along with him. “Well, I’m telling you right now, as a musician, that your voice is beautiful and I want to hear it all the time.”

 

Keith blushed and turned his face away from Lance’s gaze. “You’re just saying that.”

 

Lance reached up to turn Keith’s chin towards him. “I’m really not.”

 

Keith furrowed his eyebrows again, still having a hard time believing Lance liked his singing. “Well, what’s your voice like, then? Can you sing?”

 

Lance shrugged. “Kinda.”

 

Keith nudged him with his hip. “Well?”

 

Lance rolled his eyes and turned back to the piano. “Okay, okay. Fine. But I’m not singing something serious like what you just sang.” He grinned and started to play a _very_ different song.

 

Keith rolled his eyes and shifted his weight to one leg. “Seriously? Justin Bieber?”

 

Lance shushed him, shook his head with a smile, and started to sing. Every now and then he would look up at Keith out of the corner of his eye, and Keith would roll his eyes again with a smile. After a few verses, Keith joined him on the chorus, surprising Lance enough to cause him to falter a bit with the accompaniment. Keith snorted, and Lance stopped playing.

 

“I know my singing is bad, but man, that’s harsh!” Lance said, laughing.

 

“You sound great!” Keith said. A blush crept over his cheeks as he added, “We should sing together more often.”

 

“Does this mean that I can dance in public?” Lance asked, grabbing Keith around the waist. “You _never_ let me embarrass you and I _need to_.”

 

Keith laughed and ran his hands along Lance’s arms. “I’ll sing with you, but I reserve the right to deny that we’re together when you do weird things.”

 

Lance leaned back to give him a look of shock. “I’m sorry, but you signed up for this,” he let go of Keith’s waist and gestured to himself. “You volunteered to date me, which includes at least _some_ embarrassment in public.”

 

“You make me sound like _I’m_ the bad guy.”

 

Lance stuck out his bottom lip. “You don’t let me have any fun.”

 

Keith raised an eyebrow and replied, “I let you have _plenty_ of fun.” He leaned in to whisper in Lance’s ear. “I let you have fun last night.” When he moved back, he laughed at how red Lance’s face was.

 

Lance had a difficult time recovering from that comment, swallowing hard as he desperately tried to slow his heart rate. “Okay, _fair._ But I agree—more singing together. Our harmonies were fire,” Lance said, standing so his face was level with Keith’s. He smirked and lightly bopped Keith on the nose with his pointer finger. “And I _will_ get you to sing Katy Perry with me in the car.”

 

Keith made a face and shook his head. “No way, man.”

 

“Oh _come on_. Not even ‘Firework’? That’s the most fun one to sing!”

 

Keith pretended to think about it for a moment, trying and failing to keep a smile at bay. Lance grinned and kissed him on the forehead. “Knew I could get you to crack.”

 

“You have to sing one song of _my_ choice with me, then.”

 

“ _Nooo_ that means we’ll listen to some weird scene emo stuff.”

 

“Hey, do you want me to sing pop songs with you or not?”

 

“You’re manipulating me.”

 

“Maybe I am.”

 

“...Fine.”

 

Keith grinned and kissed Lance on the lips. “Cool.”

 

Lance grimaced. “Please tell me we won’t be listening to any Korn.”

 

“I can’t promise that we _won’t_ listen to it,” Keith said with a shrug.

 

“ _You have horrible taste in music._ ”

 

“You listen to showtunes, Lance.”

 

“And I’m _proud_ of that!”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Songs mentioned: 
> 
> _The Scientist_ by Coldplay (lyrics)  
>  _Sorry_ by Justin Bieber (mention)


End file.
